


Pretty Boy

by thiccgirlsmakemesob



Series: horny 4 haruhi / haruhis horny [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Haruhi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweet Sex, but theres some fluff at the end, im just horny fellas, loving and sweet haruhi, mainly smut, omega kyoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccgirlsmakemesob/pseuds/thiccgirlsmakemesob
Summary: Whenever she complimented him, he would feel his whole body warm-up. he never felt better about himself than in those moments.orharuhi loves kyoya, and kyoya loves haruhi
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Series: horny 4 haruhi / haruhis horny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is horny and its my first fic that i am posting, so i guess be nice. or not. idrc, tear me to shreds for making kyoya bottom if you wanna. im fine w/ criticism
> 
> Haruhi is fucking chick in this okay, and she has a dick, sorry for not broadcasting this fact :/

The second Kyoya woke up he felt the swirling and bundling of heat in his core and how his skin suddenly felt all the more sensitive. The softest scents that reminded him of his beautiful alpha made him want to sob out for her. He was in heat.

He was lying on the bed surrounded by his softest clothes and pillows and blankets, and he was surrounded by as many things that smelled of his alpha as he could. Slick had already coated his fingers, his small cock was already hard, and the unbearably hot feeling in his core made him want to cry out and beg for his alpha’s cock. Kyoya was a moaning and desperate mess and the only thing that made him feel at least slightly better was the idea that his fingers belonged to a petite alpha girl with a sweet voice, and soft skin, and surprisingly well trained muscles, that was so much stronger than she appeared. Kyoya wondered if she could lift him up and fu-

Kyoya heard footsteps outside and soft voices before it got quieter and one pair of footsteps got softer and farther away, which he opted to ignore. 

Until the door opened.

And standing at the door was the girl whose name he was moaning out….

Haruhi.

When Haruhi first woke up, she felt relaxed and well rested. She was quick to get up and start on breakfast and coffee. Something that was small and simple, seeing as Ranka was on another trip, and wouldn’t be home for at least a week.

While enjoying food with the calming sound of mindless T.V in the background, the peace was suddenly interrupted by her phone. Upon answering it, all she got was a quick order from one of Kyoya’s personal maids to get to the mansion as quickly as possible.

Which is how she ended up here. Standing in front of Kyoya’s bedroom door with the thick and sweet smell of an omega in heat filling her nostrils. It took all of Haruhi’s self control too not suddenly burst into the room and hide the omega away from everyone else, so instead she thought about Kyoya for a few moments, turning thoughts around her head.

The two of them had been dating for a year now, and only talked about sharing heats a handful of times, which even by saying ‘talked about’ is a bit of a stretch, because it was more Haruhi softly asking if he would be comfortable having her, and her stating that she would love to have him help her with her ruts. In those conversations Kyoya would always quiet down and, surprisingly, blush a violent red, before agreeing and giving clear consent, because Haruhi was many things, but a rapist wasn’t one of them.

With that thought in mind she opened the door before closing it semi-loudly to alert the flushed omega on the bed. Immediately her eyes went to the raven and she also noticed some of her blankets and clothes that had ‘disappeared’ after he had visited in the weeks prior. 

A loud moan filled her ears and she returned to looking at her omega. “Haruhi! Please, help! Alpha, alpha, alpha!” Kyoya quickly begged, and he had said her name, meaning that he wanted her and he didn’t want anyone else. At that, she smiled.

“Baby, are you okay? I’m sorry I made you wait so long, you never told me that you would be in heat soon,” she cooed as she walked over to the bed, “but you were so good baby, getting ready for me, right sweetheart. You’re such an amazing and beautiful omega, doll. So pretty and sweet.” 

Haruhi continued to babble on as she got undressed and joined Kyoya on the bed, and as Kyoya let out little mewls and moans while he practically melted under the shower of compliments. 

“Yes, yes, yes alpha. So good for you. Just for you. Handsome alpha. Only for my strong and handsome alpha,” Kyoya was most talkative when Haruhi had him in a situation similar to this, and the heat just amplified it, but Haruhi was quick to silence him with a searing kiss that nearly made him cum right then and there.

Kyoya felt every little kiss and groan and movement that Haruhi made and it all made him unravel even more. He felt like he was on fire and he needed something in him. Now.

“Alpha! Please, need you, need you, please,” Kyoya practically sobbed out. He needed her in him in any way possible. He felt her hand move down and suddenly he felt warm fingers being pressed insde of him, slowly fucking him, hitting just the right spots everytime, making him turn into actual goo.

Haruhi, although usually calm and collected, would never deny her omega, especially when he sounded so desperate, and when he looked so fuckable, with his flushed skin, and swollen lips, and tear filled eyes, and his hickey stained body. How was she meant to deny him. So, she didn’t. Haruhi pressed her fingers to his rim, circling it a few times before finally pushing three digits in and she began to fuck the pretty raven slowly, making sure to hit every spot that made him twitch and moan.

Kyoya practically screamed out when he came, a white flash blinded him for a second as the feeling of Haruhi’s fingers still massaging his prostate and the constant stream of comments and statements of approval became almost overwhelming, but he felt his small, omega dick quickly harden again even though he already had come all over his stomach and chest just moments ago. He let out a small whine, efficiently getting his point across to his alpha, who quickly removed her fingers and placed her large cock against his hole. 

“Are you okay with this, sweetheart?” was softly asked and all he could do was nod in approval and continue to sob at the pleasure. 

Kyoya’s alpha pressed in her thick cock, and he felt so full and stuffed. He felt so happy that he got such a wonderful mate, one with such a nice dick too. Haruhi’s cock was so much longer and thicker than his was and he was sure she would have a nice big knot to tie them together. And at just the thought of that another wave of hot white pleasure flashed through him and he came again.

Haruhi paused for a second and stared at her beautiful omega, was laying on his back and so flushed and aroused, and had already come twice from her, even though she has barely done anything. A wave of pride filled her, which only got stronger when she smelled the pleased and happy pheromones her omega was releasing. When Kyoya whimpered and shimmied his hips a bit, giving to signal to move, she finally began to thrust into her omega.

He was hot, wet, and tight, and squeezed down whenever she tried to pull back and cried out whenever she pushed back in and rammed the head of her cock into his sensitive prostate. Kyoya was moaning softly, too tired from already coming twice to be any louder, but his sweet, satisfied scent was enough to show he was enjoying this as well. 

After a while she felt her knot begin to form at the base of her cock, and she sped up her thrusts to help quicken the pace, so she and Kyoya could be locked together quicker. Haruhi’s thrusts were hard and fast and Kyoya had started letting out endless loud moans again at her sudden change in pace.

“Gonna knot you up so good, sweetie. Gonna fill you up and gonna make you mine. Gonna show th’ whole world who ya’ belong to, alright honey. Already so marked up, so fucking gorgeous, so handsome and pretty, my amazing omega. God, gonna make you so loose, m’ cums gonna be drippin’ out of you for days.” Kyoya knew this was mainly the knot speaking but even in his heat clouded mind he knew what those words meant, and how much she wanted him, and- 

“God, baby, love you so much.”

That was it, the final straw, Haruhi felt Kyoya tighten around her as he came for the third time that day, making her knot pop, locking them together while filling up her omega with so much cum, she felt some leaking out around her balls. Her omega collapsed and passed out, she fell on top of him, and she quickly followed suit.

The second Kyoya woke up, he felt sore and he felt his heat feel very muted and subdued, but he knew that wouldn’t last long. The next thing he realized was that he was not alone in bed. Laying on his chest, was his alpha, Haruhi. He could only remember bits and pieces of what happened yesterday, and he began to wonder what happened, without looking at the obvious, because anyone would know they fucked.

As thought of what happened something suddenly popped up clearly. 

‘God, baby, love you so much.’

Kyoya flushed a deep red and placed his face in his hands. She had never said ‘I love you’ before, and all of a sudden it's the main thing he can remember from last night, other than the mind numbing pleasure. Although in a panic, he still knew he had to flee the scene and get into the shower, but the second he moved he just then realized that Haruhi’s cock was still balls deep in his ass, and the sudden movement caused her to open her eyes blearily.

“Mornin’,” her voice was raspy and soft, and she gave him a small smile. He blushed again at the fact he thought it was insanely attractive, “how do you feel, sweetheart?”

The problem with her being so short was that with her head on his chest, he couldn’t hide his flustered expression easily, so instead he turned his head so he was facing the wall. “F-fine, and uhm, I love you too.” 

He waited with bated breath for her reaction, but when nothing happened he looked back at his silent alpha, and he nearly gasped when he saw her expression. It was filled with hope, and adoration, and joy, and so, so, so, so much love that he almost started crying. Kyoya let out a soft moan as she pulled out but wasn’t able to dwell on the empty feeling in his ass for long, because Haruhi had quickly scooted closer to his face. She stared for a moment before grabbing his face with her two hands and kissing him hard. He tilted his head back and moaned into the kiss. When Haruhi finally released him they were both panting heavily.

“I love you too. So much, baby. You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Haruhi started babbling again as she peppered his face and neck with hickeys and kisses and ‘I love you’s, and if Kyoya was too flustered and completely overjoyed at her confession to even try to stop her, that would be between them and only them.


End file.
